


Tell Me You Love Me

by Writinginstardust



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [15]
Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Isaak is a nervous bby, Kissing, Practice Confessions, Tamar is iconic in the brief time she's there as always, dance lessons, interruptions, real confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Kiss Prompt 66: Staring At The Other’s Lips, Trying Not To Kiss Them, Before Giving InIsaak doesn't know how to dance. Considering he's got to impersonate Nikolai soon, that's a problem. He needs dancing lessons, a confidence boost, and maybe some kisses.





	Tell Me You Love Me

_"What do you _mean_ you don't know how to dance!?" I almost yelled. Isaak just shrugged and offered a small sheepish smile. _

_"I was poor, then I was a soldier, and then a guard here. I've never needed to know."_

_"Well you need to know now. Come find me after lunch and I'll teach you."_

And that was how I found myself in Isaak's arms, wincing when he stepped on my foot again and trying to focus on teaching him rather than staring the way I wanted to. 

"Remember the rhythm." He still messed it up. "Okay, let me lead for a bit." He was better now with his focus solely on the steps and not where he was going.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it." He said, grinning when a full minute passed without a misstep.

"Good. Now you take the lead." He paled a little but gave it a go. It wasn't great but it wasn't a catastrophe so I decided to call that a success. "That's it, you're getting there. Remember it's about confidence."

"That's the problem though isn't it? I don't have much."

"Well we'll work on that too. If you're going to pass as Nikolai, you're going to need to act like you've got all the confidence in the world."

"How do I do that?" I looked in his eyes. They were practically pleading. My heart cried out, wanting to help him even though I barely knew how myself. I was damn well going to try though.

"Think of something you want to do. Got it?" He nodded. "Now think what's stopping you. Not the excuses you've come up with. What's _ really _ stopping you?" He seemed to deflate a little. That definitely wasn't what I wanted. "What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me." He looked at me for a minute, considering.

"There's a girl. I really like her and have for a long time but she's way too good for me. I want to kiss her, to tell her how I feel, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because she's incredible and gorgeous and kind and funny and I'm just me. I could never be enough for her."

"That's bullshit."

"What?"

"You are enough. Whoever this girl is, you're more than enough for her. Isaak, you're amazing. You're risking everything to help us, to help Nikolai and keep Ravka safe. We're all throwing you in at the deep end, far outside your comfort zone but you're never fazed. You do everything we ask, you don't complain, and you make me believe that this could all turn out okay. You're one of the bravest men I've ever met and you're almost definitely the sweetest. I look forward to working with you every day and I wake up happy knowing I'll see you and you'll make me laugh at lunch. If this girl can't see what a great person you are and how lucky she is then _ she _ is the one who doesn't deserve _ you _."I paused for a moment after my rambling tirade. "So, I'll ask again: why aren't you going for it?"

"Because I'm scared."

"Isaak, you're going to be impersonating our king in a few weeks. If you can do that, you can tell this girl how you feel. Even if she doesn't feel the same, there's no reason not to try." He didn't look convinced but nodded anyway.

"Okay, I'll think about it."

"Why don't you practice on me? It might help take some of the pressure off."

"I can do that."

"Go ahead."

"Hi," he started awkwardly, definitely nervous.

"Hi." I smiled and squeezed his hand. "Relax Isaak, it's just me."

"Right." He took a deep breath and continued, more confidence in his voice than before. "There's something I need to tell you. I've felt this way for a while and if you don't feel the same that's fine but I need to say it. You're amazing, you're smart, funny, caring, beautiful, and one of the best people I know. I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that, a hundred people probably have before, but I want you to know you mean the world to me and even though I don't deserve you I-" he was rambling so I cut him off.

"What are you saying Isaak?"

"I'm saying...I'm saying I love you (Y/N). And if you'll let me, I'd like to take you out some time."

"That was great! Try not to ramble so much though. It's cute but it's better to be concise."

"Noted."

"We can try again. Maybe use the right name this time so you don't muddle them up when you do it for real."

"...I...I was using the right name."

_ What...? ...Oh. _

"You mean…?" He swallowed thickly and nodded, his nerves making an obvious return.

"Yes." It was so quiet I almost didn't catch it.

"...Oh." I was surprised to say the least. Never did I imagine Isaak might feel that way about _ me _. He mistook my reaction and started trying to pull away.

"I knew it was a bad idea."

"Isaak wait." I tightened my grip on his shoulder and hand to stop him getting any further. He stopped but didn't look at me. "I...I love you too. You just surprised me. I never thought you'd feel the same." At that he finally looked up at me again and stepped closer.

"Saints, (Y/N), of course I would. How could I not? If you didn't get it from my rambling earlier, I think you're incredible." My cheeks heated from the compliment.

"Well I think you're pretty incredible too."

Neither of us spoke again for a while. I wasn't entirely sure what to do now and I didn't think he was either. His hand was still on my waist and he started moving his fingers lightly. It felt good and I started to relax. 

I glanced down from his eyes to his lips. The action was unintentional and was supposed to be brief but my eyes got caught there as I noted, not for the first time, how soft they looked. I really wanted to kiss him. I bit my lip and tried to pull my eyes away so I didn't give into the temptation.

Looking back in his eyes I found they weren't focused on mine anymore. Now he was the one staring at my mouth. A strange expression crossed his face and I wouldn't have recognised what it was if I hadn't been doing the same thing moments ago. He wanted to kiss me too. And if we both wanted it, I didn't see any reason not to. Isaak seemed to come to the same conclusion and we both gave in to that desire at the same time.

He pulled me closer as our lips met, both his arms coming to circle my waist lightly as I let go of his hand and lifted both my own to rest on his jaw. His lips were tentative in their movements, soft against mine, and a smile slipped onto my face. Everything about the kiss was perfect. It never deepened and I was more than content with that. His gentle touches felt like heaven and I would happily stay kissing him that way for hours.

"I thought you were meant to be teaching him to dance, not how to make out with our guests." Isaak froze at the sound of Tamar's voice and I slowly pulled away from him. Only far enough to turn my head though. She was leaning in the doorway, a knowing smirk on her face 

"I _ was _ teaching him to dance."

"Didn't look like it." 

I shrugged. "We got a little side-tracked.”

"I can see that. Well, you two have fun." She waggled her eyebrows and shot us a wink that had heat rising to our cheeks before leaving us alone again. Isaak dropped his head, resting his brow against mine.

"That was embarrassing."

"Why? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" I teased. His head shot up.

"No. Saints, no. Of course I'm-" he was so flustered and apologetic, I couldn't help giggling at how cute he was.

"Isaak, relax, I'm kidding." The tension left his shoulders and his arms tightened involuntarily around my waist. A relieved smile formed on his lips. I couldn't help it. I leaned in to kiss him again. When he kissed me back, oh so softly, I melted a little. Kissing Isaak was fast becoming my favourite thing to do and I hoped he'd keep letting me for a long, _ long _, time.


End file.
